Two Less Lonely People in the World
by lostmemory11
Summary: A new girl transfers to Shohoku and happens to be Rukawa’s friend from internetchat. What happens when his girlfriend comes back from NY, only to find out that he’s leaving her for the new girl? Will new love begin? Or will old love start to get unsafe?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

_Hello. Asl? _

_29/m/Iraq_

_"_err..not interested...bye-bye."

_Hello. Asl?_

_16/f/japan…you?_

_30/m/Pakistan_

_"_Not either. Bye-bye._"_

_Hi Cutie! Asl?_

_What's yours first?_

_20/les/India_

_"_Gak! Definitely not! GOODBYE!_"_

"It's always like this everyday…" Eno-ei closed JMRC realizing that there was no hope in finding a good man to talk to. "That's it. I'm quitting this nonsense." She would always say after how many hours of searching for the right chat mate and end up closing JMRC with no one to chat with. It's not that she was desperate to find a boyfriend because she already has one. She just wanted to find someone whom she can open up her problems to and she needed one badly. Why not find a woman? Because she wanted to know the men's way of thinking especially that she's had several problems with Fujima and she can't make out a proper solution.

"Why can't any of Shoyo's men talk to girls properly instead of flirting? It's really annoying, Kura-chan. I wanted to know what goes around in their heads but come to think of it; the way they act around girls shows what they're thinking." Kura, Eno-ei's most trusted friend, barked as she caressed its head softly. "I don't want to leave Fujima. I'm glad that we're okay again ever since what happened last week but I'm afraid of what will happen next. _Sigh…_This is what I get for having an MVP player for a boyfriend…but…he's really worth the fight, right kura-chan?" She smiled at the Japanese Pitz that was playing with its tail.

OoOoOoOo

_'Kaede-chan! You have to learn how to socialize. Why don't you start with JMRC? It'll help you and we can communicate there when I'm in New York…'_ He remembered every word she said that day. It was still fresh in his memory even though 3 years had passed already. Her face was so pleasant-looking yet you could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Kuso, I'm missing her again." He whispered softly and closed his eyes. He was alone in his room lying on his bed. She was making him miss her again and he didn't wish for that. He wants to move on and forget those painful years of loneliness she left behind. Basketball was the only thing that would take her out of his mind for a while but then after that she would be back again filling those empty ruins in his head.

He opened his eyes and found himself staring at the lit screen of the computer. _'Why don't you start with JMRC? It'll help you and we can communicate there when I'm in New York…' _He stood up and sat down by the computer on his chair and clicked on the JMRC icon.

OoOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own slam dunk but I love writing fanfics using their characters!smiles

Hey! Sorry for the delay in posting my chapter 1! Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 1: Ruk11/ Dream08**

_KKKKRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_

"Oof!" Eno-ei fell off her bed with her head aching. "Stupid clock." She muttered drowsily as she turned it off.

It's another day of torture from the teachers again and she can't even stand up from the floor. She rubbed her eyes to get a clearer view of things and finally got the strength to stand.

OoOoOoOo

Rukawa listened to his walkman while riding his bike and went down the street going to Shohoku. To him it was another ordinary day and nothing special would happen. As expected, girls would admire him and run to him abruptly with noisy screams. That annoyed him.

OoOoOoOo

"Eno-ei, you're going to be late for class again. Remember, you were already late six times. If you get one more, you're going to have a dead D in your records." Reiko shouted. She took a sip of coffee while holding a styro-cup of hot choco with her left hand. She positioned her left hand at the right side of the stairs and waited for 3 seconds.

Eno-ei bolted down the stairs and swiped the hot choco off Reiko's hand. "Arigato!" She drank the hot choco in one gulp as she went out of the gate and ran as swift as a cheetah. "I can't afford to be late…I can't afford to be late…" She repeated over and over.

After 5 minutes, the school bell rang and all the students were walking to their respective classrooms when suddenly a gush of wind pushed them aside. "What was that?" They curiously asked looking at the vague figure running across the hall.

OoOoOoOo

"**O-HA-YOU** RUKAWA! RUKAWA! RUKAWA! GO GO GO RUKAWA!" The Oendan girls screamed at the top of their lungs and danced enthusiastically in the middle of the hall.

Rukawa ignored them and continued walking to the classroom. It's always like that. This usual morning routine would never end until he gets out of that school and go to America.

_America._ Rukawa had always dreamed of going there to play basketball but coach Anzai wouldn't' allow him; instead, he was told to be number one in Japan first and so that became his goal.

Rukawa sat down on his chair and stared blankly outside the window. He can't seem to get off his mind about what had happened yesterday.

"Rukawa you're late." The teacher called.

He didn't care and he never will. So, he continued on staring.

OoOoOoOo

Eno-ei panted and opened the door abruptly. The teacher and her classmates ogled at her in shock.

"Uh…E-e-no-ei…" The teacher stammered. "Y-you're late."

"NAAAAAAANNNIII!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and collapsed.

OoOoOoOo

Later that night, Eno-ei woke up and found herself on a cozy bed with a cup of hot water beside her lamp.

"Eno-ei-chan?" She turned around and saw Reiko come inside her room. "It's about time you woke up. The principal called me this morning and told me you fainted." Reiko sat down beside her and caressed her head. "What in the world happened to you?"

"Oto-san is going to kill me." Eno-ei sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. "I'm late again!" She reached for the remote near the cup of water and turned on the television.

OoOoOoOo

Rukawa dribbled the ball three times and was able to get past through Sakuragi. He jumped up straight and shot the ball at the peak of the jump.

"Nice jump shot Rukawa!" Ayako complimented.

Haruko gazed at Rukawa in amazement and blushed. "He's so good." She whispered.

"Hey it's unfair! He was cheating! CHEATING!" Sakuragi pointed to Rukawa in frustatration and was about to punch him when Akagi took hold of his collar and pulled him.

"Are you stupid or just plain blind? He won fair and square." Akagi put him down and noticed that Rukawa had already left.

OoOoOoOo

_dream11 is being used already._

"What? Someone took my nick! Oh well, let's try dream07."

_/nick dream07_

_dream07 is being used already._

"Huh? It's taken too? What the? Okay, okay, I'll make use of dream08."

_/nick dream08_

"Yes! I'm in!"

Eno-ei leaped for joy and typed in the different chatrooms she usually chatted at. "Okay. Let's try this again. If it's the same as last time, I promise to delete JMRC."

OoOoOoOo

Rukawa sat down on the chair and wiped his face. He was finally able to chat with her last night but he was happy yet sad at the same time.

**-Flashback-**

_**He saw her nick and clicked on it with excitement.**_

**_Ruk11: Hello._**

**_Dream08: Rukawa! Hi! How are you?_**

**_Ruk11: I'm fine. How about you?_**

**_Dream08: Lovely!_**

_**Ruk11: I miss you.**_

**_Dream08: Hey, brb. I'm gonna do something first. I'll be back. Don't worry._**

**_Ruk11: Okay._**

**_After 2 minutes, she quitted and never came back. "Kuso, she did it again." He looked down for a long time and controlled the sadness he felt inside. What was wrong? He still wanted her but it seems she doesn't feel the same way. Finally, he turned off the computer immediately and went outside for a run._**

**-End of flashback-**

It was 8:03 p.m. and this was the usual time that she would be online. _'I'll be back. Don't worry.' _He went straight to the computer and clicked on the JRMC icon.

"Please be online…" He whispered slowly.

OoOoOoOo

"Oh, I forgot New York." Eno-ei typed in _#New York_ and successfully got in the chatroom.

Rukawa entered the chat room: _#New York_ and looked for his expected guest.

At this moment, two different people will collide and discover each other's world.

At last, Rukawa saw her nick again and clicked on it.

_Ruk11: Hey._

_Dream08: Hullo._

Rukawa stared in wonder. _Hullo?_ Where did that come from? She would never use that.

_Ruk11: Are you okay? How are you?_

_Dream08: Of course I am that's why I'm online. How about you?_

_Ruk11: What's wrong with you? I'm fine. Are you sure you're okay?_

"What's wrong with this dude?" Eno-ei raised her eyebrow and continued chatting with him.

_Dream08: Nothing is wrong with me but something is with you. Stop asking if I'm okay because I really am okay?_

_Ruk11: You've changed._

Eno-ei glares at the screen and laughs. "This guys gone crazy. He's probably my classmate."

_Dream08: Okay, stop pretending and tell me who you really are. Who's this?_

_Ruk11: What do you mean? You don't know who I am?_

Rukawa frowned. Now he was a stranger to her? What did he do yesterday that made her like that?

_Dream08: Stop playing tricks. Who are you?_

_Ruk11: Rukawa I'm not playing tricks with you._

"Ru-ka-wa…" Eno-ei stressed each syllable as if trying to remember where she heard the name. "Rukawa…I don't know him."

Eno-ei was about to reply when suddenly everything went black. "Crap! A brown-out! Reiko-san, Help me here!"

OoOoOoOo

**Author's note:**

Hey! I hoped you all liked my first chapter! Here are some translations of some Japanese words I used earlier:

Arigato - Thank you

Oto-san – Father/Dad

Ohayou – Good Morning

I'll post chapter 2 as soon as possible! Ki o Tsukete (Take Care)!


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa minna-san! I hope all of you will like my second chap.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Slam Dunk but I enjoy writing a fanfiction using their characters!

Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 2: A perfectly clear night**

"Reiko-san!" Eno-ei called one more time and tried to see through the big blanket of darkness surrounding her. Just when she had a new "interesting" chat mate, a brown-out came. Wow, how great could that be? "Rukawa…" Eno-ei was lost in her thoughts but something struck her. "Oh, I need a flashlight." Eno-ei stood up and swiped her hands in the air. She walked carefully trying not to bump into something when suddenly a bright light shone upon her face.

"Eno-ei-chan? Daijobu?" It was Reiko holding a flashlight. After hearing Eno-ei shout, she immediately grabbed the tool and rushed upstairs. "Mou…And I thought you fell or something." Reiko glared at her best friend who smiled at her enthusiastically "Uh, Eno-ei-chan, what's wrong?"

"Arigato, Reiko-san…You have always been there to support me and you took care of me for all these years…" Eno-ei laid her head on Reiko's right shoulder and hugged her.

Reiko and Eno-ei have been best friends since Eno-ei was 10 yrs. old. Reiko is 6 yrs older than her nevertheless they agree on anything so well. When Eno-ei's family decided to transfer to England, Reiko agreed to take care of Eno-ei since Eno-ei refused to go with them. "I don't want to leave Reiko-chan!" was Eno-ei's exact words. Ever since then, they have become closer than ever as if they were really sisters and help each other in any problem they encounter.

"You don't need to say thank you…" Reiko smiled and put her head on top of Eno-ei's. The two friends stared into the abyss of the darkness and listened to silence that engulfed them as they bonded. They giggled when they saw that kura-chan peed on the floor and slept right beside Reiko. "It's a good thing I brought this flashlight." Reiko laughed.

"We'll clean it when there's light. Can I borrow that?" Eno-ei took the flashlight and walked towards the computer. "_Sigh…_You're probably offline by now." Eno-ei whispered. She stared at the pc for a while when suddenly she heard somebody call her.

"Eno-ei! Eno-ei!" She looked outside her window and saw a guy waving a "snakes and ladders" box. "Fujima?" she wondered.

Fujima gave out a sweet smile to his girlfriend. He was facing the girl who made him smile everyday and gave out a full support to whatever he does. There may be some arguments or distractions to their relationship but he would never let her go even though if it means sacrificing his life. That was how much he loved her.

"Let's play. I missed ya…" He told her in a tone we all know when we miss someone. It's a half-sad half-happy tone that sounds so affectionate and full of love when you hear it play. That tone made Eno-ei happy.

She blushed in excitement; her heart overflowing with love and affection. "Wait for me…" she smiled and immediately rushed downstairs.

"Nani?" Reiko asked bewildered. After Eno-ei went down, Reiko looked outside the window and smiled gently seeing Eno-ei hug Fujima.

OoOoOoOo

Rukawa glanced at his watch again. It was already 10 pm and Minako or he 'thinks' it was Minako didn't come back yet. What happened to her or better yet was that really her? He sat down by his window and stared at the sky. It was perfectly clear that night and the stars were shining brightly along with the moon.

"I have to chat with her again…I want to know what's going on…" He whispered.

OoOoOoOo

Eno-ei placed her chip on the 100th square and jumped around happily on the rooftop of her house. "I won! Yipee!" She gave out a loud mocking laugh and pointed at Fujima. "You know I'll always win!" She laughed again.

"Unbelievable, it's unfair! You cheated!" He teased.

Eno-ei looked at him straight in the eye and made a face. "Kuso…Sore loser! Sore loser!" she repeated over and over again. She made funny faces but all of that stopped when Fujima pulled her down and hugged her tight.

Eno-ei's face turned so red and her heart began to beat faster than the usual. "Fujima-chan…" She whispered.

"You know that I'll always be here for you…" Fujima caressed her hair and looked at her in the eyes. He smiled and gently caressed his right cheek against hers.

Eno-ei smiled gently and closed her eyes. "I…" she said softly.

OoOoOoOo

It was half past ten and Rukawa still sat by his window. It was starting again. She's like the wind that comes and goes in those sad ruins in his mind. He rubbed his forehead and leaned against the wall. "Please come back…I need you…" He said in a soft voice.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and stood up. He took a picture out from his drawer and fixed his eyes on a cute 13-yr old girl who wrapped her arms around his neck as he gave her a piggy-back carry. Then, everything came back to him about that day.

**-Flashback-**

"**Mou…My feet are so tired of walking already." Minako complained. She rubbed her right leg and grimaced in pain.**

**Rukawa stared at her leg and looked at her face. He didn't like looking at his girl getting hurt.**

**Minako saw his face and smiled softly. "Don't worry about me…I'm fine…" She said in a low voice but suddenly Rukawa's back was already down in front of her. "Rukawa?"**

"**Ride on my back…" He said in a neutral tone.**

**Minako smiled and did what she was told to do. "Arigato Rukawa…" She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of his back.**

**Rukawa began to walk carefully so as not to let his lover fall. Even though he didn't show any expression, he enjoyed carrying her. He was very happy and didn't want the night to end so soon.**

**Finally, they reached the Watanase's residence. Shoji, minako's brother, was waiting for them and was shocked to see that Rukawa was carrying his sister. "What the? You carried a pig." He told Rukawa. Shoji's eyes bulged but after a while he held his stomach and laughed so hard.**

**Minako woke up by the sound of his laughter and saw her brother mocking her. "Hey! Shut up!" She shouted.**

"**Wait, wait…The two of you looks so cute together. Let me get a camera." Shoji vanished in the house and came out again with a digi-cam.**

**Minako and Rukawa blushed and looked away from each other. Shoji was very good at teasing them.**

"**Oh come on, No need to be so lovey-dovey now. Okay, let's take a picture…1-2-3 smile!" Shoji focused the camera on the couple.**

**The two smiled as the flash shone. "Perfect." Shoji whispered and smiled seeing how happy the couple was.**

**And that was the end of that wonderful night.**

**-End of Flashback-**

Rukawa sat down by the computer again and logged in to JMRC. He wants to chat with her again. He misses her so much.

OoOoOoOo

Fujima's lips were getting closer to Eno-ei's but he stopped feeling the warmth of their breaths. "I love you…" He said passionately.

Eno-ei smiled and the couple was about to kiss when suddenly all the lights went on and everyone shouted. "Hurray!" You could hear them reiterate the word of joy.

Eno-ei pulled back and giggled. "Almost…" she told him.

Fujima held her hand instead and gave her a look of happiness. "Too bad…" He replied. He glanced at his watch and noticed that it was already 11 pm. "I better go. It's late and we have practice tomorrow…Goodnight." He kissed her forehead and went down the rooftop.

"Goodnight…Sweet dreams…" She said to him kindly. After Fujima waved goodbye and walked away, she went back to her room and clicked on the JMRC icon.

_/nick dream11_

"Yes. I'm in!" Eno-ei shouted with excitement.

_# New York_

Rukawa waited for her again but only a person with the nick 'dream11' arrived. He sighed silently but was shocked to see that dream11 chatted with him as if he was a familiar person.

'_Hey! Sorry about what happened a while ago. There was a power shortage. My JMRC got disconnected.'_

Who is this person? Rukawa questioned the person's presence when he finally realized that that 'dream11' might be the one who used 'dream08' a while ago.

'_Was your nick a while ago dream08?'_

'_Yeah…Someone else took my nick so I had to use that one'_

'_Why did you use dream08?'_

'_I wanted to use dream07 since 07 was my second favorite number but then someone else took it too so I used dream08 'coz 08 is my third favorite number'_

'_Oh…'_

'_Yeah…'_

Eno-ei bit her lip thinking of what to ask Rukawa or better yet, thinking of a topic but all she could think of was…

'_Do you like love letters?'_

Rukawa stared at the screen blankly. Obviously, that was a weird question to him.

'_Why…Do you?'_

'_Uh…yeah…'_

'_You're not Minako right?'_

Now Eno-ei figured out why this 'Rukawa' guy was acting so strange a while ago, he must've thought that she was that 'Minako' girl when she used dream08.

'_Nope, Sorry'_

'_Don't say sorry…you did nothing wrong…'_

'_But I like to…'_

'_Just don't'_

'_But'_

'_Quit it with the "buts" will you?' _

'_Okay! You don't have to be so rude about it'_

'_Sorry'_

Rukawa stopped and took a look again at his reply. Did he just say "Sorry" now? Somehow, he realized that even though if he was silent and cold, he respected ladies but he never showed it.

'_Haha…You said sorry too. You did nothing wrong…'_

Eno-ei smiled and Rukawa somehow felt that he is going to enjoy this conversation.

'_Don't laugh'_

'_Ow Sorry'_

'_What did you say?'_

'_Woopz! Sorry!' 'Oh! Sorry again! Argh!_

Eno-ei scratched her head. "What's wrong with me?"

'_Stop that. It's ok.'_

'_Thanks…'_

'_By the way, what's your name?'_

Eno-ei read Rukawa's question again. "Oh yeah, I didn't mention my name to him." She said to herself. She was about to reply when suddenly Reiko shouted.

"Eno-ei, Time to go to sleep…You don't want to be late again do you!" Reiko fixed her own bed and muttered. "Mou…That girl has JMRC issues." Then, she giggled and reiterated. "Time to go to S-L-E-E-P…"

"Hai!" Eno-ei replied and hastened her typing.

'_Rukawa, I better go…'_

'_What's your name?'_

'_Eno-ei…Okay gtg, bye!'_

Rukawa was about to say goodbye too but then she quitted JMRC first. He gave a deep breath and closed JMRC. It was time for him to sleep too.

OoOoOoOo

**Author's note:**

Jessie.snow: Hi, thanks for liking my story. Yes, rane and I are friends but I'm not as good as rane. I'm still improving my writing skills and rane's helping me with it. Thank you again! And I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

Do all of you like the story so far? I hope you did. I'll update chapter 3 soon! Thank you and I hoped all of you enjoyed reading!


End file.
